<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show you off by roarLinoRoar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073432">Show you off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roarLinoRoar/pseuds/roarLinoRoar'>roarLinoRoar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Domestic, Established Relationship, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hui is a good friend, Kitchen Sex, Living Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Graduation, Soyeon is a queen, Spit As Lube, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, hyunjin is literally just mentioned once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roarLinoRoar/pseuds/roarLinoRoar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Minho and Jisung were going to college in a small city, they had a strong support system to rely on. Now that they graduated and are moving to a new city to work, Jisung is worried about coming out to his new coworkers. Fortunately, Jisung's coworkers are also nice, decent people, and, on top of being his good friends, they also give Minho and Jisung an excuse to get laid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show you off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579174">Lost Boys</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressScimitar/pseuds/MistressScimitar">MistressScimitar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fanfic here. I read Lost Boys, another Minsung fanfic here at AO3, a few weeks ago and I kept thinking about what could happen next. This is my take on building on that story. Still, the works are independent and you don't need to read Lost Boys to understand this one!</p><p>Also, just out of curiosity. Can anyone guess which school I go to from my username? I think it's pretty obvious, but maybe it's just for me lol If anyone goes to my school and is reading this, hit me up! It's a school in the US.</p><p>I'm a sucker for porn with plot because it makes things more enjoyable for me. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a few years since Jisung decided to come out and officially be with Minho, his best friend with whom he had an unlabeled relationship for almost a year. Coming out was scary, but not being with Minho was even scarier, so when Jisung's and Minho's relationship was faced with the external pressure of Minho being outed out of nowhere, Jisung decided to stand up for and with Minho. Fortunately, their friends were decent people who kept treating them the same way as always, so adapting afterward was rather easy.</p><p>Now, however, Minho and Jisung were totally out of their element. Jisung had just graduated from college and the couple decided to move to another city, where Jisung would start working at a recording studio. Planning to move was easy because Jisung was invited to work at the studio a few months before his graduation. This gave Minho enough time to resign from his old job and find a new job in the new city. Everything was set and, really, all they needed to do now was put their furniture and belongings in place to make their apartment feel like home.</p><p>But they didn't know anyone. Ok, Jisung knew his boss, but that was it. That's why he was a bit nervous. He would never feel ashamed of loving Minho, but things would surely be easier if this didn't strain his relationship with his coworkers. That's why he did his best to get along with them so that when the time of talking about Minho came, they would probably take it in easier.</p><p>Jisung's plan was going pretty well. He quickly got close to Hui and Soyeon, who were a few years older than him, but very comfortable to be around. It took only a few weeks for them to start staying overtime on Wednesdays and Thursdays, working on projects together just for fun. At these times, when they were filled with excitement and ideas, it was hard to bring in topics that were not related to music and composition. However, when it got later and their minds got tired, sometimes Soyeon would talk about her boyfriend, and Hui would whine about how cute his dog was. It hadn't been even two months, so Jisung was still unsure of whether bringing Minho up would be okay, so he would usually talk about something else.</p><p>He didn't stay silent, though, when Hui poked his head inside the individual composition room Jisung was in and directly asked him about it.</p><p>"Hey, Jisung do you have a girlfriend?"</p><p>Jisung snapped his head towards the door, startled by the sudden visit. "God, you scared me."</p><p>"Do you?" Hui seemed a bit restless.</p><p>"No, I don't. But-" Jisung wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Hui talked over him, sighing in relief.</p><p>"Great! Look, I have a group date later today. One of the guys just canceled out of nowhere and I need someone to take his place. You can do this for me, right?" Hui pleaded with his eyes despite his confident tone.</p><p>"Sorry man, I don't have a girlfriend, but I'm taken," Jisung said, a wave of anxiety going through his body as he finally talked about this topic.</p><p>"Oh, you already have someone you like?" Hui guessed. "That's not a problem, you don't really have to do anything with any of the girls if you don't want to."</p><p>"Um, no. I guess you're not getting what I'm saying." Jisung looked at Hui, giving him time to think, his eyes imploring him to understand.</p><p>Hui looked at Jisung in confusion for a few more seconds before his face lightened up. "Oh!" and suddenly his face expression was filled with worry "God, I'm sorry man. I should have considered that possibility."</p><p>"Nah, it's fine. I never brought it up."</p><p>"Why, though?" Hui asked. He seemed genuinely curious and even a bit hurt when Jisung didn't answer and just stared at him nervously. "Were you scared?</p><p>Jisung chuckled and confessed "Kinda."</p><p>"There's no need for that. Love is love, right?" Hui placed a reaffirming hand on Jisung's shoulder and the younger nodded. "What does he look like? I gotta see if you've got taste" Hui asked playfully and Jisung snorted.</p><p>"Ha! You're gonna choke on your own words" Jisung said, a smirk growing on his face as he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and searched for a picture of Minho in his gallery.</p><p>"Damn. Your game is strong, Jisung. I wasn't expecting this much from you". Hui teased and received a rightful punch from Jisung before saying "Just kidding! Just kidding!" They both laughed at how stupid that was and Jisung felt all nervousness go away.</p><p>"Thanks for telling me, Jisung. You can always talk to me about that, okay? I gotta go find a guy to go on the group date with me, but if everything works out and the girl I'm trying to ask out says yes, the four of us should go on a double date, yeah?" Hui said as he left the room, only closing the door after seeing Jisung nod in answer to his question.</p><p>Soon, the private booth was quiet and Jisung was still looking at the door, replaying what just happened in his mind. It was way easier and more comfortable than he thought it would be. He was happy that Hui was an open-minded guy because if he wasn't and Jisung had to stop working on songs with him, it would be a shame because he was seriously talented. "I can't believe this just happened," Jisung said, smiling to himself and raising both hands to mess with his own hair. He couldn't wait to tell Minho about it.</p>
<hr/><p>Jisung got home around 7 pm that day and was pleased to find Minho already at home, chilling at their sofa, when Jisung opened the door.</p><p>"I'm back!" Jisung announced and Minho got up to greet him with a kiss.</p><p>"Hello," Minho said as he pulled back from the kiss. "I saw some peaches on sale today and bought some for you" Minho felt a warmth growing inside his chest when Jisung's face lightened up in a smile.</p><p>"Really? Thanks, baby. I'm so hungry. I'm gonna eat a peach right now!" Jisung said before hanging his bag on a hook by the door and walking to the kitchen. Minho followed him closely and watched him as he washed, peeled, and proceeded to cut the fruit. All the while answering Minho's usual question about how was his day.</p><p>"But you know what the most exciting part of today was?" Jisung turned away from the counter, where he held down a peach against a cutting board on one hand and a knife on the other, to look at Minho with expectant eyes.</p><p>"What was it?" Minho raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I told a coworker about you" Minho took half a second to process what Jisung said and suddenly his face was taken by a huge smile.</p><p>"How did that go?" He asked, curious.</p><p>"He came in out of nowhere asking if I had a girlfriend because he wanted me to replace a guy in a group date he's going to today. I told him I didn't but that I was already taken. It took him a few seconds to figure it out, but he was super chill about. He even asked to see a picture of you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah! He said he wanted to check if I had taste and when I showed him the picture he said I wasn't on par with you" Jisung laughed at the memory from just a few hours ago. "He's a funny guy" He added, as he turned back to the counter and continued to cut the peach in his hand. Suddenly, he felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt Minho's breath on his ear and Minho's hands slipping under his shirt and stopping at his hips.</p><p>"So, you're taken?" Minho whispered.</p><p>Jisung let go of the knife and reached his hand back to touch Minho's face and pull it closer to his.</p><p>"Completely," He said before kissing the older. Jisung didn't intend to make the kiss deep, but Minho was restless and was soon exploring Jisung's mouth with his tongue and Jisung's torso with his hands. It was Jisung who broke the kiss, a bit forcefully since Minho didn't want to part, and started laughing.</p><p>"Why are you so impatient today, huh?"</p><p>Minho didn't answer. He just tried capturing Jisung's lips with his again, but Jisung's hand covered Minho's lips before the older could kiss him again.</p><p>"I didn't eat anything aside from lunch today. I'm hungry. Let me eat this first, okay?"</p><p>Minho groaned in response, dropping his head on the curve between Jisung's neck and shoulder and embracing the younger's waist to bring him closer. Jisung once again turned to the counter and finally finished cutting the peach, proceeding to take a piece to his mouth and let out a pleased moan as the sweet taste took over his mouth.</p><p>"This is so good!" He said as if it wasn't easy to tell just from his reaction. Jisung then picked up a piece and raised it to Minho's mouth, feeding it to the older, who let a happy hum out when he tasted the sweet fruit.</p><p>"It's good, right?" Jisung asked and Minho just nodded against the crook of Jisung's neck as he chewed. "And how was your day?" Jisung finally asked.</p><p>"Hmmm, it was good" Jisung could feel Minho was smiling. "We finished the new routine and now we just have to master it in the next few days before promotions start.  My boss made a new shirt for the crew members. It looks really cool!"</p><p>"Oh, promotions are starting soon? How do you feel about that?"</p><p>"I'm nervous but, excited" He answered. A few seconds later he added, "Also sad."</p><p>"Sad? Why?" Jisung said, sincere concern showing on his voice.</p><p>"Because I’ll have to leave home reeeeeally early and I won't be able to have breakfast with you for a few weeks," Minho said and sighed.</p><p>"It's just a few weeks. Besides, I can go to work earlier too to come back earlier and spend more time with you. You'll arrive home earlier during promotions, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. That's a good plan, actually" Minho said before opening his mouth to indicate to Jisung that he wanted another piece of peach. Jisung fed it to him and proceeded to eat the last piece on the cutting board. After he was done swallowing, he quickly moved the cutting board and knife to the sink and washed his hands. He then turned to Minho, who not for a single second let go of him.</p><p>"It didn't kill you to wait for this much, right?" Jisung asked with a smirk as he threw his arms around Minho's neck, pulling him close enough to have their lips only centimeters apart. Minho just smiled in return before closing the distance and kissing the younger as he wanted to do not long ago.</p><p>Minho's hands went up Jisung's sides inside his shirt, and Jisung finally responded to Minho's kiss with the same intensity. Whenever Jisung was horny, he would bite Minho's lips mid-kiss, so the older was more than pleased when Jisung started nibbling at his lips and letting out soft moans as Minho played with his nipples under his shirt.</p><p>Jisung let his free hands go down Minho's torso until it reached the small of his back, where Jisung got a grip to pull Minho's hips closer to his and grind against the older. Minho's response was letting go of Jisung's nipples – not without a whimper in protest from the younger – to grab the back of Jisung's thighs and pull them up to allow the younger to wrap his legs around Minho's waist and lean back on the counter.</p><p>Jisung liked the idea of having sex in the kitchen and turning that otherwise neutral space of their home into a memory trigger for a heated moment with Minho. The thought made him harder and he couldn't wait much longer for some real action, so he stopped kissing Minho to whisper on the older boy’s ear.</p><p>"Suck me off?"</p><p>Minho just smirked in return and proceeded to remove Jisung's pants and underwear before taking the younger's dick in his hand. Minho felt even more aroused when he felt the throbbing against his hand, so he was quick to get down and capture the head of Jisung's dick in his mouth while locking eyes with the younger. Jisung let out a long moan and threw his head back in pleasure. Soon he brought his head back in position to watch as his length appeared and disappeared in Minho's mouth.</p><p>Jisung didn't know how the older did it, but Minho could control his gag reflex completely, which made his blow jobs much better than any other blow job Jisung had ever received in his life. He felt his cock hitting the back of Minho's throat and gasped, grabbing the older's head with both hands and sitting up to control the pace. Minho looked up at Jisung without ever letting go of the younger's dick and understood what the younger wanted in a split of a second.</p><p>Suddenly, Minho stopped moving along Jisung's length and just adjusted the angle so Jisung could go as deep inside his mouth as he wanted. When Minho looked up at him again, Jisung started thrusting his hips against the older's mouth, feeling the warm and wet inside close tightly against him. It felt good. Way too good. So Jisung had to stop not long after or he would come too soon. When he was on the verge, he forced himself to stop thrusting and slowly pulled away from Minho, who let his lips slide against Jisung's length before finally releasing Jisung's dick with a smack of his lips while looking at him in the eyes.</p><p>Jisung released his grip on Minho's head and slid his hands down to cup the older's face and bring him back up to kiss Jisung once again. He reckoned Minho wouldn't be able to wait much longer, so he pushed Minho away after a few seconds and got on his knees to undo Minho's pants and pull it down together with his underwear. Jisung was right: Minho was probably painfully hard, but still holding back to make sure the younger felt good before Minho himself did. At this thought, Jisung stood up, took off his own shirt, helped Minho take off his shirt as well, and admired the gorgeous person - inside and out - right in front of him.</p><p>"You should come pick me up at work during promotions" Jisung blurted, pulling Minho by the back of his neck into a heated kiss while leaning back down on the counter and pulling Minho on top of him. "I want to show you off," Jisung said before letting out a moan when their erections rubbed together. "How beautiful and sexy you are" Jisung added as he trailed kisses down Minho's neck and reached down to give Minho a hand job, which earned him a moan from the older.</p><p>"Will you let me kiss you like this in front of them?" Minho teased before capturing Jisung's lips again into an open-mouthed kiss which was more tongue than anything.</p><p>"No. Only I can witness this type of kiss" Jisung answered with a smirk and pecked Minho's lips before stopping the motion of his hand against Minho's dick and moving his hips up against Minho's before requesting "I want you inside me."</p><p>It didn't take Minho more than 5 seconds to reposition himself in between Jisung's legs and align his dick with Jisung's entrance. In lack of lube due to the fact that they were fucking in the kitchen, Minho resorted to using his own spit to make the process more comfortable for Jisung. Minho looked at Jisung, watching his reactions while he pushed in, feeling the younger tighter than usual. He didn't detect anything negative in Jisung's expression. On the contrary, Jisung actually looked like he was having the time of his life, which encouraged Minho to start moving right away. Once Jisung and Minho found a good pace, Minho grabbed Jisung by the hip and started pulling him against his thrusts to go as deep as he could.</p><p>In no time, Minho was moaning in pleasure, throwing his head back as he felt the younger tighten and relax him against him at the exact perfect timing to send Minho over the moon. Compared to the first time Jisung and Minho had sex – when Jisung was still all scared and stiff – Jisung had become a God at bottoming. He knew precisely how to roll his hips to hit his own sweet spot while still stimulating Minho when he wanted to ride, but he also knew how to intensify the feelings when he was under. This drove Minho crazy to the point he wouldn't care how loud he was, which resulted in then being caught having sex in Jisung's room when the younger still shared a house with Hyunjin during college.</p><p>The passing memory made Minho smile and he leaned down to kiss Jisung's nipples. The younger gasped and arched his back. He was already overstimulated by Minho's thrusts against his prostrate and his own hand giving himself a hand job, and now on top of that Minho was playing with his nipples. Jisung slipped his free hand in Minho's hair and pressed the older's face against his chest, encouraging him to keep licking and nibbling, desperate to feel the older's touch.</p><p>Jisung's following moan was shaky and desperate, indicating to Minho that the younger was close to reaching his climax. This was the cue Minho needed to let go of Jisung's nipples to concentrate on his hips movements and intensify them at just the right pace to make the younger come, painting his own torso in a marbled white. Minho slipped his hands from the side of Jisung's hips to Jisung's butt, grabbing each cheek in one hand. He pressed them together when he went in and spread them apart when he came out. He knew Jisung loved it when Minho played with them, so he was pleased when the younger started gasping at each thrust.</p><p>When Jisung opened his eyes to look at Minho, the older felt the tension in his stomach intensify. Jisung looked freaking sexy with his flushed face, lidded eyes fulls of lust and tears, toned body arched in pleasure, and lips half-opened. They both needed one final blow. Just one final blow. And that came when Jisung moaned Minho's name and Minho reacted with a strong and deep thrust, his fingers carving into Jisung's butt. This, together with the feeling of Minho coming inside him, was enough to make Jisung come as well, spilling cum all over his own torso and face.</p><p>Minho pulled out of Jisung, looked down at his body laid on the counter, and felt his face flushing at the sight. He had seen Jisung huffing to catch his breath after sex hundreds of times already, but whenever the younger had not only his own cum on his chest but also Minho's love bites all over and Minho's cum dripping off of him, Minho couldn't help but feel blessed. The older cupped Jisung's face with one hand to catch the youngers attention and make him open his eyes. Minho slowly leaned in closer and licked the cum on Jisung's cheek before kissing the younger slowly but passionately.</p><p>When they parted, they had already gone back to breathing normally and the first thing they did when their eyes locked again was smile at each other. Minho let the weight of his body rest on top of Jisung, not caring that he would get sticky. This made the younger embrace Minho's body and let out a deep, content breath. Slowly, Jisung started standing up, prompting Minho to do the same and finally allow Jisung to get down from the counter. Once standing, Jisung hugged Minho tightly, resting his head on the older's chest and placing small kisses in the area.</p><p>"I love you" Jisung whispered against Minho's chest.</p><p>"I love you too" Minho replied and kissed the top of Jisung's head before adding "We should get clean."</p><p>At this, Jisung turned his head to look at Minho without parting away from the hug. With mischief and lust in his eyes, Jisung suggested "Round two in the shower?"</p><p>Minho just chuckled and kissed the younger on the lips "As you wish".</p>
<hr/><p>When promotions started, Minho and Jisung kept their promise of both waking up earlier and both going back home earlier. On the 4th day, they also decided to go ahead with Jisung's mid-sex suggestion of Minho picking him up at work, which made Jisung just slightly nervous, but overall excited with every passing moment at work. Jisung's thoughts came back to reality when he heard the door of the recording studio opening and he looked back to see a surprised Soyeon.</p><p>"Hey, Jisung! You're super early again"</p><p>"Hey, Soyeon. Yeah. I've been coming earlier these days"</p><p>"Are you working on something extra?" She asked, figuring her coworker must be trying to get the studio to himself early in the morning when almost no one booked the room.</p><p>Jisung breathed in deeply and started "Yeah, but I've been coming early mostly because-"</p><p>He couldn't finish his sentence because Hui barged in, shouting his good mornings to whoever wanted (or not) to hear. Both Jisung and Soyeon turned to Hui and greeted him with a smile.</p><p>"You guys are early! What's up with that? Are you guys working on a project together?" Soyeon looked at Jisung and started laughing</p><p>"I was asking Jisung if he was working on something by himself just before you came in. So, are you?" Soyeon looked back at Jisung.</p><p>"Kinda. I'm just remixing a song." Jisung flicked his gaze between Soyeon and Hui and remembered just how chill and supportive Hui was. This made him more confident that Soyeon would be the same, so he continued "But the real reason I've been coming earlier is that my boyfriend's shift at work changed for the next few weeks. So I'm trying to match it to have more time to spend with him."</p><p>A surprised look crossed Soyeon's face for a split second before she asked: "You have a boyfriend?"</p><p>Jisung gulped and nodded.</p><p>"Is that recent?" Soyeon added, no remark of prejudice on her words, just pure curiosity.</p><p>"No, we've been together for quite a few years now"</p><p>"No way. I thought you were single. How come you never mentioned that before?" Soyeon couldn't believe it.</p><p>"I was kinda scared to talk about it...?"</p><p>"Aw, come on, Jisung! I'm better than that, you should know it!" Soyeon said playfully and suddenly noticed Hui wasn't showing any special reaction. "Did you know about it?" She directed her question at the older.</p><p>"Yeah. Jisung told me a few days ago."</p><p>Soyeon looked at Jisung as if she had been betrayed. "Why did he know and I didn't?"</p><p>"It just happened." Jisung chuckled, finding the bickering between the two friends adorable. "He... my boyfriend is coming to pick me up from work today. Like I said, I'm leaving work early to match with him so maybe you guys will be still working by the time he arrives. But, if you guys would like to get to know him, this is a good a chance" Jisung rambled, not sure of what else to say.</p><p>"You're leaving at 4 pm, right? We could just take a break at that time and go meet him with you" Soyeon suggested.</p><p>"Yeah, that's okay for me" Hui replied.</p><p>"Cool. I'll let him know then." Jisung finished.</p><p>He couldn't hide his smile and happiness now that both his closes friends at work knew about him and Minho. He picked up his phone and sent a message to Minho telling him about the plans of going to a cafe with Soyeon and Hui, to which Minho replied with a bunch of thumbs up.</p><p>When the time finally came and Jisung was going down the elevator with Soyeon and Hui to meet Minho at the front door, his heart was pounding. He couldn't wait to introduce him to his friends. As soon as Jisung spotted Minho, he went into the older's opened arms and gave him a hug. He then turned back to his friends and, after intertwining his fingers with Minho, introduced him as his boyfriend.</p><p>Soyeon and Hui smiled and shook Minho's hand, introducing themselves right after. The four of them had a good time together chatting at the cafe, but after 30 minutes Jisung's coworkers' needed to head back to the studio. They quickly paid for their drinks and said their goodbyes before leaving Minho and Jisung by themselves.</p><p>Jisung and Minho held each other as closely as they could while still sitting on two separate chairs at the cafe and grinned happily at each other. They were getting used to the new city pretty quickly, feeling more and more comfortable to just be themselves at all times.</p><p>Jisung's gaze flicked between Minho's eyes, cheekbones and lips before he finally pulled the boy closer to peck his lips and quickly pull away. "You should introduce me to your crew next" Jisung finally said.</p><p>"Yeah. I'll do that." Minho replied.</p><p>That was a promise he was already close to keeping anyway because he couldn't shut up about Jisung at the dance studio. He just didn't want to admit it to Jisung before, or the younger could feel pressured to introduce Minho to his coworkers before being truly ready.</p><p>Now that this was out of the way, Minho would tell the whole world that he and Jisung were together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>